


Time

by ProwlingThunder



Series: The Everlasting List of Shenanigans [79]
Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Kid!Fic, Magic makes life difficult, Original Characters (Mikel)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-01
Updated: 2014-05-01
Packaged: 2018-01-21 11:18:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1548656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProwlingThunder/pseuds/ProwlingThunder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt!Fill.</p><p>Four days to him, four years to her; it's time for Steve to go home after a mission.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Time

Four days to him, four years to her; Mikel had changed, and Steve really hadn't. He should have known that with magic involved the universe would try to ruin what he had earned, but he'd picked a good girl, the right girl, and maybe she hadn't run up to him and thrown her arms around him like he'd expected her to but she hadn't kicked him out of the house yet, either, even though he'd been gone for four years by her perception.

 

Magic was involved. It had only been four days. Really.

 

Or maybe it had been four years, one nearly-four-year-old chasing another through the living room, both boys laughing, oblivious to the world until Mikel reached out and took them both by the shoulders, drawing them back to her and then up onto the couch and then in her lap.

 

“Boys, really. We have a guest.”

 

And then she looked at him, endlessly amused. “This is Stefan and Joel. Boys, this is your daddy.”  
  
The two children stared at him, wide-eyed and curious and intrinsically unafraid, and Steve swore his heart stopped beating.


End file.
